Afterlife
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: Late Piers tribute. Hes watching his life go by after dying and comes up with a means of peace. One shot might be a two shot. Rated T for the make out scene. Title based of off Avenged sevenfolds Afterlife
1. Afterlife

**HELLO ALL! This would be my first actual Nivansfield oneshot so PLEASE if you dont have constructive criticism or arent a fan of this pairing...leave...NOW! reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm nervous so...here it is! Late for July 1st I didn't have time to do it since summers are hectic for me. I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

**UPDATE: I decided this sucked so i tweeked it alittle. I might just totally delete this and do another one but...you decide. **

* * *

They say when you die you see a white light and your life flashes before your eyes. Well, that's exactly what happened to Piers, although, it was more like being in little snippets of a movie.

After he let the facility collapse around him, after all the pain and mutation and broken bones and blood, there was peace. He felt as if he was floating in nothingness. He couldn't feel anything but he felt as if all was right. Everything around him was white, except for the brief flashes of memories. Memories of him with his family, of him and his captain. His memories sucked him in and made him actually see it. Feel it. Relive it.

Of course Chris was in most of his memories. Everything he's done, his dedication to the BSAA, to fight in this war was all because of that one man he cared so deeply about. Everyone just assumed it was hero worship, but they didn't need to know the truth.

He loved Chris, even if it was frowned upon as a soldier to look at your commanding officer as more than that. But he couldn't help it. That gorgeous smile, addicting scent, and those damn _muscles._ Chris was the very definition of irresistible, even if he didn't know it. Those war-hardened hands that always held a firm grip on his assault rifle, those abs, biceps and his eyes, those were Piers' favorite. Chocolate brown eyes that took his breath away. Always held a soft spot that Piers knew was his, ever since he was recruited. Piers could picture Chris' face before all this happened, before Ada Wong, before Edonia, before Alpha team died. Back then he was always like a friend, looking out for his soldiers and secretly meeting with Piers after hours to do whatever their hearts desired. Watching paint dry was great as long as they were together.

"You should take the rest of the day off, soldier, you've been at it all day." Bass never faltered the concentration of the sniper as he pulled the trigger, hitting the dummy 50 feet away square in the forehead. Chris was convinced Piers lived at the BSAA. Always the first to come and the last to leave. Piers' dedication to the BSAA made even him feel like what he was doing was child's play.

"I'm fine captain," soft tenor responded as Piers loaded another clip into his rifle, locking them in place with a satisfying click.

"How about you go to the bar with me tonight? Carl and Ben are going home for the weekend and Andy's not allowed to leave base because of his ingenious prank." Chris chuckled, remembering the look on Jill's face when she yelled at Andy for going into the girls shower room while she was in there.

Pouted lips formed a small smile as Piers turned to face his captain. "Alright, you got me Chris."

The scene changed before him to a slightly buzzed Chris as they entered his apartment. Piers took the liberty of driving him home since, despite his protests, he wanted to make sure he got home safe. Not only that, but the sniper wanted to spend as much free time as he could with his captain.

Chris clumsily stumbled into his apartment and threw himself on the sofa as Piers locked the door. Chris' apartment was small, just like a bear's cave. It was cozy with a sofa and love seat facing a flat screen against the wall, a walk in kitchen and bedroom down the hall where the bathroom was. Piers had been to Chris' house plenty of times to know where to get water and aspirin for the hangover Chris was sure to get. When Piers returned Chris was shirtless and laying face first into the couch, revealing his muscled back. Piers found himself sheepishly smiling as he set everything down on the center table to try and wake Chris up.

"Come on captain, I've got some water and aspirin for you."

Chris mumbled into the couch before slowly sitting up. He gratefully received them and chugged the water once the pills were popped in his mouth. Piers sat next to him and watched him down the water, throwing the cup to the side before grabbing Piers and pulling him close as he laid back. Piers' breath hitched as the warmth of his captain enveloped him. God he smelled so good. Piers turned so they were stomach to stomach and placed a gentle kiss on Chris' lips. Chris eagerly accepted and kissed back, tightening his hold on Piers. After a while they broke apart, Chris' eyes fluttering closed.

"Goodnight, Chris." Piers whispered.

"Goodnight Piers." He mumbled.

They settled into a comfortable silence before Piers heard soft, even breathing, smiling slightly as he shifted to get comfortable before falling asleep himself.

The scene once again changed to a few weeks before Edonia. Chris and Piers were the only ones at HQ. They were in Chris' office...well...making out would be an understatement. Chris had Piers on the desk, leaning in between his legs as they kissed, Piers feeling Chris under his shirt and Chris tracing circles in Piers' inner thigh, each moaning into each others mouths as their tongues danced around, fighting each other for dominance.

Chris broke the heated kiss and said through huffed breaths, "My room?"

Piers eagerly nodded, Chris lifting him off the desk and onto his feet as they stumbled through the hall to Chris' room.

Piers was brought back to his nothingness but couldn't help but smile. Those were the good times he and Chris shared before everything went downhill. When the incident in Edonia happened all Piers felt was empty. He had a longing to see his captain alright and wouldn't give up looking for him. When he finally found him, he had to remember to keep himself in check to keep from doing anything stupid. Even when Chris completely changed he stood by his side. Even if Chris didn't remember who he was or what they had or didn't want him around, he was his partner, and partners never leave each other, no matter what. Piers was going to help Chris one way or another. He knew he couldn't give up on Chris and all was paid off when he saved Chris' life. He knew he remembered when Piers was in the pod. He remembered the many nights they shared together, whether it be making love or just laying in bed talking, getting Chris to confess his demons and comforting him. He remembered that Piers loved him and that was all it took for him to be at peace. He loved Chris and knew Chris loved him.

Piers found himself in a cemetery, a hulking figure leaning by a grave. Even though he has never been here, he knew exactly where he was. This was his grave. Chris put down a bunch of flowers and turned to walk to his car. Piers noticed with happiness that he was wearing his BSAA jacket. So he honored Piers' request after all.

Even though he knew Chris couldn't hear him he whispered, "I love you Chris." as Chris entered his car. Even in the afterlife, he was going to watch over Chris and help him out when he needed him. He'll see. Piers Nivans was anything but dead to that man.

* * *

**Cheesey ending but I didn't know how to end it and I didn't want it to drag on and on and on. I might end up making this a two shot. I dunno. You decide. :3**


	2. Afterlife 2: Promise

**Sorry if this seems kinda rushed. I was lacking motivation for a second chapter but then I found my book cover picture. I thought it was sweet so I gave it a shot. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Rate Read and ENJOY!**

* * *

Piers sighed as he looked at the object in front of him. A cup. They were in Piers' old house, everything left the way it was before he left for Edonia. Piers still had his BSAA uniform and had no signs of mutation. That he was grateful for.

"How do I do this again?" He asked for what had to be the tenth time. Wesker sighed from behind him. Wesker, too was mutation free. He was dressed the same way he was when he and Jill were fighting against Sheva and Chris.

After a long conversation between the two, they decided they had one thing in common, Chris. They both cared for him in one way or another. Wesker realized he burned all bridges when he backstabbed STARS, and at first he didn't care, but that was before he had eternity to think. Wesker for one wanted to make a change, at least in the afterlife. He realized he wasted his entire life with Umbrella. He never had a chance to truly live. So, Piers and Wesker made a deal, Wesker teaches him everything he knows, and Piers will take care of Chris so he can go and watch over his son, Jake.

"Concentrate. It's a simple task. Has Chris taught you nothing?" Wesker growled the last part, annoyance shown on his stoic features.

Piers swallowed and reached his hand to the cup. He concentrated all his energy into his hand and tried to touch it. But like the last few times, his hand went through it.

"Goddammit! Why can't I get it?!" Piers yelled in annoyance. Without thinking he swiped his hand across the table, unexpectedly causing the glass to fly across the room and crash on the wall on the other side of the house, smashing and falling to the floor. Piers stared after it in shock and mild guilt. After a moment, Wesker broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Looks like you got it after all. Good. Moving on." Wesker turned and was about to go on to the next task before Finn ran into the room, dressed like he was before he was infected by Carla. He was supposed to be watching things at the BSAA while Piers and Wesker talked.

"Piers! There you are, some kid just went into the Captain's office. He looks like trouble and-"

"Red buzz-cut and really tall?" Piers asked. "And looks like this guy?" He pointed to Wesker with his thumb.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Finn asked, innocent eyes going slightly wider in curiosity.

"That's Jake Muller. It's his son. Alright, Wesker time to go." Piers said, thanking the rookie and making his to headquarters. Wesker taught him how to fade and teleport to places and other super cool ghost things, but he couldn't just decide he was going to use laziness as an excuse to practice and teleport there, especially since Wesker was following and had no idea where HQ was located. Piers was glad he lived close by.

"Why would my son be visiting Chris?" Wesker asked, his voice free of his sarcastic comments and arrogance for once as he followed next to Piers, who had his hands in his pockets as he walked almost normally to the destination. Wesker was a reminder to Piers that he was dead, and not on his way for another day of duty.

"Huh, fate I guess. Well he promised him to tell him all about you since he found out you were hell-bent on destroying the world and Chris killed you. In all honesty I was amazed he was still upset about it. He never knew you yet he was upset you were dead. Go figure."

"Well I'm sure Chris will ruin that by telling him just what a twisted person I really was. I didn't even know Jake existed."

Piers stopped and looked Wesker in the eye. "No you didn't. And now you can't change that. My mom always told me to do what I felt was right and live life to the fullest. I was a nervous wreck when I first fell for Chris. He was my Captain, but my mom told me to go for it and be happy, so that's what I did. Chris told me once that he was the same way with you, scared of rejection and putting the whole team at risk because of his feelings, and he told me he was hurt that you weren't what he thought. That it was all just a game. And normally, I'd be pissed. Hell, I WAS pissed. But now that I got to know you, I realize it wasn't your fault. It was Spencers. He used you and took away your life. All you ever really were was his robot. Now he's getting what he deserves, burning in hell for all eternity." At this, a smirk creeped on Wesker's features. "At least, here, in the afterlife, you can try and change that. Be there for Jake even if he can't see and show his mom you really did care. It's not too late." With that, Piers continued his journey, Wesker following easily behind.

Wesker was silent for a moment, digesting everything Piers said. He finally sighed. "I did love his mother, but my need to control the world was too great, and I messed up everything. Not even here, in the afterlife, have I seen her. Perhaps she went up above while we're condemned to wandering the Earth for eternity? I wouldn't be surprised."

"That wouldn't be the first relationship your God-superiority complex ruined." Piers snapped as he entered the building. Wesker just sighed behind him as he led him to Chris' office. Piers hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves at being around Chris again. After a quick glance to Wesker, who was waiting eagerly, they phazed through.

"Woah, woah woah woah woah. You lost me. You and my father were what now?" Jake asked, pointing a finger to Chris, who was leaning against his desk flustered. Jake was leaning by the door, a few feet between them since the office was small. Wesker and Piers exchanged looks and raised brows. Chris was always emotionally retarded, hell, Jill had to kick his ass in order to get him to admit he had feelings for Piers. So did he really just admit to screwing Jake's dad? Yes he did.

"Well...we were intimate. I thought he was someone he wasn't. He was always in his own world, detached, and I wanted to see what was behind it, so I went after him. One thing lead to another and I ended up with a broken heart." Chris said simply, trying not to lead on how hurt he really was and trying to ease the awkward that came with it.

"Did my mom know?" Jake almost hissed. Chris shook his head.

"I really don't know. I mean...I didn't even know he and your mother...you know..." Chris left the sentence at that, adjusting his weight to the desk nervously.

"And this is when he went ape-shit? How'd you react?" Jake asked. His voice had a curious tone despite the profanity.

"Well we found out he was always like that. We found out he was part of an experiment called Project W. He was the only survivor and contained special blood that adjusted to any virus, but you already knew that. He worked for Umbrella, the ones responsible for all this mess, and was just a spy when he joined STARS and recruited me. After he betrayed STARS and kidnapped Jill I hated him of course. I never felt so hopeless in all my life...but then I met Piers."

"Woah, that pup that helped save me and Sher back in China? You guys were...?" Jake trailed off, making motions with one hand to signal what he meant. Chris nodded, brows furrowing slightly at the mention of Piers. There came a knocking at the door and all four turned to Jill.

"Chris, we've got a mission." She nodded in Jake's direction. Jake left with a 'We're not done yet.' In turn, Wesker turned to Piers, who nodded at him to follow.

"Thanks for helping me, see you soon, Al." Piers smiled in Wesker's direction.

"Thank you for helping me as well. I hope we meet soon. Take care of him, Nivans." With that, Wesker left.

"Wow, he looks like Wesker." Jill said to Chris, who was hanging his head trying to get his thoughts straight.

"I know. I can't hold that against him though. Anyways, that mission?" Piers smiled. Leave it to Chris to get down to business.

* * *

Chris' body was slick with sweat as he jogged in the factory, holding his assault rifle at the ready. His team had already cleared out and he was the last to leave, making sure all was good to go.

"HQ to Alpha Team. We are ready to commence bombing. All personnel evacuate immediately."

"Alpha to HQ, this is Chris. I'm exiting the perimeter now."

"Copy that Alpha Leader. Bombing will start in approximately 7 minutes." Great, and Chris didn't know right from left in this place. The facility was circular and like a maze, making it hard for an exhausted Chris to find his way.

"Goddammit, don't they have a map or something?" Chris grumbled to himself as he kicked open a door. It was one of the control rooms, similar to the once back in the underwater facility, and, despite better judgement, Chris went inside to look around. Piers followed in, always having his captain's back despite him not knowing.

Without the mission and life or death at hand, Chris had time to think. Despite part of his mind saying 'let's go' he found the other part drifting off to memories of Piers more appealing.

_Chris was typing away on the keyboard in front of him, trying to crack the code to free Jake and Sherry._

_"Captain?" Tenor came from behind Chris._

_"Yeah, Piers?" Chris answered without looking._

_"Does the mercenary remind you of him?" The question took Chris off guard. Of course, he knew who Piers was talking about. He stopped to give a quick glance at Piers. He was serious, trying his best to hide his hurt with anger. Chris mentally kicked himself. He's been so obsessed with taking down Ada that he neglected Piers. Now for him to be so protective of Jake, it must've got to him._

_Chris sighed, turning back to the screen to avoid the accusing glare. "Yeah, he kind of does."  
_

_He felt Piers stiffen behind him. "Is that why...?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why you're so fucking determined to save him!" Piers yelled, startling Chris. Chris turned to Piers again._

_"Piers-"_

_"Save it, let's just save him so you could leave me for him!" Piers pushed past Chris to the computer, stopping only to look at what he was dealing with._

_"Piers..."_

_"I should've known to put a bullet in his head back in Edonia."_

_"PIERS!" Chris' voice was full authority. Piers knew that voice. It was the difference between Chris and his Captain. _

_"Turn around, Piers." Reluctantly, Piers turned to face Chris. As soon as they locked eyes Chris pulled him closer and locked lips. The kiss was passionate and long, Piers eventually giving in and kissing back, licking Chris' lower lip to ask for access. In response, Chris shoved his tongue into Piers mouth, which earned him a surprised moan. Finally, Chris pulled away, panting slightly, grabbing the back of Piers' head to keep their foreheads connected.  
_

_"They only one I want is you, Piers. Yes, he reminds me of Wesker, but everything I loved about him was a lie. You. You're the real deal. We went through hell and back. You saved me not only from BOWs but from myself. You've never given up on me. And I love you Piers. No one can ever change that."_

_"Chris..." Piers whispered, feeling bad for his outburst. "I love you too."_

_"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. After we get out of here, we'll do whatever you want, just you and me. Sound good?"_

_"Yeah...sounds great." Piers breathed. Chris stole a quick kiss before pulling away to get back to work._

_"Good. I've got your back, Piers."_

_"And I've got yours, Captain." Piers said, giving Chris' butt a quick smack, earning himself a grin._

_They were escaping the facility. HAOS was dead, Jake was safe. Piers infected himself to save his sorry hide, when Chris wanted nothing more than to help Piers get better. Chris felt like he should've been the one like this, not Piers, but Piers was too stubborn for his own good._

_"PIERS! I'm going to get you out ok? Just hang on!" He kept saying, trying to convince himself as well. But they both knew Piers was dead as soon as that needle broke skin._

_Chris put Piers down and quickly opened his pod. Piers seized the opportunity to take his patch, the last shred of evidence of his humanity, of his sacrifice. Chris helped Piers up, but Piers pushed him back._

_"I did it...for you!" he choked out. Chris looked at him confused, then down at his hand. _

_"Piers..." Piers silenced him with a kiss. He meant for it to be quick but Chris held on to him, not wanting to let him go. Piers didn't want to let go either, but the last thing he wanted was to kill Chris if he lost it. His arm throbbed, reminding him of their situation and he pulled away._

_"I love you, Chris." He whispered, looking Chris in the eye. _

_"I love you too, Piers." Chris said. Before he could try and reason with Piers again, Piers shoved him inside the pod and closed the door._

_"PIERS! NO! DON'T DO THIS! THERE'S STILL TIME!" Chris slammed against the glass, but it did nothing. He didn't want to accept it, but he was losing Piers, his sniper, his friend, his lover. _

_Piers pushed the lever and went back to the pod, never breaking contact with Chris was the pod zoomed away with Chris screaming his name. _

And now, here Chris was, on his hands and knees grieving over his lover. Why did Piers have to sacrifice himself? It should have been him that stayed behind. The guilt became too much and soon, Chris felt hot tears stream down his face. He didn't care that his team was just outside and could walk in any moment, or that the first missile struck the building, shaking it and effectively making the ceiling crumble. He knew he should get up and start moving, find a way out, but he couldn't. Piers started to worry about his captain's lack of movement as the situation got bad. He watched as a shaky hand reached into his pouch as he took out his most prized possession, Piers' BSAA patch, bloodied and all.

"I'm so sorry, Piers...I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." Chris sobbed.

Piers swallowed. It hurt him to see Chris like this. With a sigh, he focused on trying to materialize himself and tried. "Captain?"

Chris' sobs hitched. Slowly, he looked up to look for the voice, his eyes unbelieving as he looked at Piers. Piers had a light hue around him that made it hard to see the details, but Chris would know him anywhere.

"...Piers? How? What...?" He let the question die when Piers kneeled besides him and put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"I told you, I'll always be by your side, Chris. You need to get out of here." His voice was soft, concerned. Chris couldn't help but smirk, even in the afterlife he was still looking out for him.

"Why should I? If I die I'll be with you." Chris grumbled, trying to nuzzle closer to Piers, but he couldn't. He went straight through. Now that he thought of it, Piers wasn't as warm as he was when he was alive.

"You know I can't let you do that. There are still people who need you. Please Chris, or I would've died for nothing!" Piers' voice was urgent, making Chris tense. "Please, Chris. I love you too much to see you die..." After a few moments and more missiles, Chris hesitantly nodded. Piers helped his captain to his feet and led him out, just in time for the last missile to hit the building and for it to blow up.

"Thank you," Chris whispered. This wouldn't be the first time Piers saved him both physically and mentally.

Piers smiled, instantly making Chris' heart flutter. He softly pressed his lips against Chris'. It felt more like a brush for Chris but he tried to return the gesture as much as possible. "No problem. I have to go now. I'm sorry Chris."

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll always be around. I promise. I love you Chris."

"I love you too Piers." With that, Piers pressed his lips to Chris' again as he felt himself fade. He stood by Chris's side as Alpha came to his side and he got back to HQ.

He always stood by Chris' side. And now, Chris knew. That even in the afterlife, Piers would be with him. Always.


End file.
